This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application Number 2003-47984 filed Feb. 25, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fryer which comprises an oil vat for containing cooking oil and burners for heating the oil vat so as to fry foods such as fried chicken or potatoes.
2. Description of Related Art
A fryer comprises an oil vat for containing cooking oil, a plurality of burners for heating the oil vat, a temperature detecting means for detecting a cooking oil temperature of the oil vat and a controller as a heating control means for controlling combustion of the burners. The controller carries out an on/off control of the burners by switching combustion/stop thereof so as to maintain an instructed set temperature based on the detected temperature obtained from the temperature detecting means. (For example, please refer to Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 06-077556 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-043063A)
However, since this on/off control of the burners switches a combustion/stop of all the burners, an overshoot of cooking oil temperature could occur easily. Even if a duty control is conducted to adjust total heating quantity by regulating an on/off time rate, it is hard to prevent an overshoot effectively.
An object recited in a first aspect of the present invention is to provide a fryer which can accurately maintain a set temperature preventing an overshoot of cooking oil temperature.